cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear weapon (Red Alert)
Nuclear weapons (warheads basing on fission or fusion reaction for destruction) were invented during the Great War between the Allies and the Soviets by the latter. One of the key figures of the project was Vladimir Kosygin, a high ranking officer in the Red Army that defected to the Allies upon realizing the destructive potential of these weapons. Once within their custody, he revealed the location of Dark Horseman, a nuclear weapons research base in Siberia. The Allies assaulted the base, but once the Soviets took notice of the advancing forces, and launched an attack against European cities. Quickly, the control center was infiltrated and with help from Tanya Adams, the missiles were disarmed mid-flight, with one landing on the front lawn of the Parliament building in London, with a harmless 2 kiloton warhead (unarmed). The Soviets continued to manufacture low-yield weapons, but Allies repeatedly intercepted and destroyed these convoys, limiting the possibility of the weapons being actually used against them, except for a single missile that was launched on advancing Allied forces on the outskirts of Moscow. During GWWII, the United States had begun developing their own nuclear weapons and deployment systems. This secured their status as a superpower after the conflict. USA deployed a number of ICBMs used to serve as deterrance (at least Allied commannd said so....), while Soviets deployed medium-ranged missiles holding USSR's nuclear arsenal. In the opening stages of Great World War III, the United States ordered a nuclear retaliation on the USSR for their invasion. However, Yuri's psychic technology neutralized the Allied nuclear capabilities. Due to the damage done to the timeline by future Soviet Premier Cherdenko, Nuclear technology is reported now non-existant. Effectiveness Great War World II During the Great War, nuclear weapons were equivalent to large scale napalm runs, capable of killing infantry within its effects, but doing little to moderate damage to buildings or vehicles within its effects. However, it could be fired anywhere the owner wished via a nuclear missile silo, and its radius of destruction gave made it a viable option. Note that the above description applied only to military structures. Against unprotected civilians, nuclear weaponry would be extremely deadly, necessitating the Allies' raid against the first four nuclear missile silos to be deployed by the Soviets. The nuclear weapons were launched from a Nuclear Silo that were heavily armored and required a large amount of power. Once launched, they could not be stopped by any regular means. With the defeat of the USSR, the nuclear stockpiles were seized, however, up until Great World War III the USSR regained nuclear potential (in the form of mid-range missiles). The USA deployed an number of ICBMs, but Yuri's psychic intervention neutralized them before they had a chance to launch. Great World War III Before GWWIII, both the Allies and the Soviets had nuclear capability. However, Allied nuclear weapons were neutralised by Yuri as previously stated. Therefore only the Soviet Bloc had access to nuclear arms during the War. The Soviet Union mainly used nuclear weapons as means of intimidation and deterrent against the Allied forces. Soviet nuclear silos in Poland and Cuba served this purpose. However, the Soviets also use nuclear weapons on the battlefield from time to time, such as in Cuba and during Operation Chrono Storm, as well as various small skirmishes, although this was limited to very low-yield tactical nuclear missiles. An exception was the nuclear annihilation of Chicago by an annoyed General Vladimir. Within the World Socialist Alliance, Libya and Iraq in particular developed advanced nuclear technology. The Libyans developed a small, low yield nuclear bomb for use in their demolition trucks. The Iraqis conducted research into radiation which, eventually, resulted in the Desolator Radiation Infantry. World War III The USSR, in its last act of desperation, used its prototype time machine and removed Einstein - a fatal mistake that resulted in having all Nuclear weapons erased, giving birth to both the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Soviet's new Superweapon, The Vacuum Imploder. An unanswered question However, the USSR was reported to had access to 50 megaton thermo''nuclear'' bombs...though that seem rather... ''illogica''l. It can be assumed that the Soviets designed nukes sometime between 1985 and 1987 - in the time of WWIII. The USSR used the Desolator and Desolator Airstrikes, despite the fact Nuclear Technology doesn't exist. It is confirmed that the source of the contagious materials may be attributed to waste from failed Super Reactors. Category:RA2:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:Red Alert 2 Weapons Category:Red Alert 2 Science and technology